marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
America Chavez
I'm your ticket to the Multiverse, princess! Storia Un passo indietro Il mondo di origine di America noto come Utopian Parallel è stato creata dal Demiurgo, con particolare partecipazione della sua parte un tempo nota come William Kaplan. Si tratta di un mondo staccato dal Multiverso, creato perché la popolazione sia composta solamente da donne. Super-donne, dato l'alto livello tecno-magico cui questo mondo è arrivato, le abitanti di Utopian hanno poteri che le rendono ben più forti degli esseri umani normali. Similmente ad Asgard, magia e tecnologia si compenetrano al punto da essere quasi inscindibili. Gli esponenti più eminenti di questo mondo hanno il titolo di "Eroi", e sono gli esseri più vicini al Demiurgo e al suo potere. Infanzia America nasce da due Eroi di Utopian, e questo le vale il titolo di "principessa". Il titolo non ha valore in sé, ma la identifica come una più probabile candidata per essere un futuro Eroe, dato il materiale genetico di partenza. L'idillio di America viene interrotto quando ha circa otto anni: le sue madri, nel tentativo di impedire che Utopian Parallel venga trascinata nel Multiverso, si sacrificano, estinguendo la loro stessa esistenza nel Multiverso. La piccola America, sconvolta, si muove d'impulso anche lei verso il Multiverso. Passa il confine un attimo prima che questo venga sigillato, e da quel momento non è più stata in grado di tornare a casa. Teen Brigade Acquisendo il dono dello spostamento interdimensionale, America cerca una nuova casa. La trova su Earth-10812, dove decide di stabilirsi in pianta più o meno stabile. Entra quasi subito a far parte della Teen Brigade, un gruppo di ragazzi che dà supporto, non richiesto e non saputo, ai supereroi. E' comunque fermamente convinta di avere la vocazione a fare l'eroe. Si sapera dalla Teen Brigade dopo qualche anno, per divergenze varie. Decide di esplorare un po' il multiverso. Vive molte avventure. Una di quelle che le piace meno, è quella vissuta in Earth-616. E non le piace parlarne. Caduta di Asgard Nel 2024 secondo il calendario d Earth-10812, Asgard cade in Oklahoma. Attirato dallo strano potere che sente provenire da lui, America viene contattata da un piccolo Loki, che le chiede aiuto per sistemare la faccenda. Insieme si recano in Earth-10888, mondo dove Odino è sveglio in quel momento, per farsi dare una mano contro i Divoratori di Mondi. Risolvono brillantemente il problema. Young Avengers Ovviamente c'è un problema irrisolto. Passando da una dimensione all'altra la premiata ditta America+Loki si sono portati dietro un'entità parassitica infradimensionale, la Madre, entità che ha la particolarità di possedere solo gli adulti. Teeno si sente responsabile (leggi: America l'ha preso per un orecchio e gli ha detto che visto che ha causato lui il casino lo deve risolvere) quindi aiuta Miss America a riunire un team di adolescenti per fare il culo alla gente. Il team è composto da Miss America, Araña (Anya Sofia Watson-Stark), Hulkling (Teddy Altman), Trickshot (Kyle Bishop), Stature (Cassie Lang), Patriot (Eli Bradley) e Jocasta (Joy). Picchieranno la Madre (che ha preso l'aspetto di una delle mamme di America) grazie anche all'aiuto degli Young Avengers del 10888 e alla fine resteranno come team. Data l'obbligata collaborazione con gli YA-10888, America ha modo di conoscere Billy Kaplan, che in 10812 non esiste. Riconoscendo in lui il suo Demiurgo, decide di frequentare di trasferirsi in quell'universo, per conoscerlo meglio. Anche se poi si dimostrerà un Idiota. Continua comunque a fare la pendolare con il 10812, aiutando entrambi i team. (Il fatto che in 10888 ci sia Kate, invece di Kyle, è un fatto che non c'entra niente con la sua decisione di trasferirsi in 10888). Poteri e abilità America fa parte di una razza a parte, che per comodità chiameremo Utopiani, le cui caratteristiche di base ricordano quelle degli esseri umani potenziati, e con un influsso magico preesistente che le rende uniche nel loro genere. Poteri *''' Super forza': America ha una forza fisica molto superiore a quella di un essere umano normale, ed è molto abile nel picchiare a mani nude le cose/persone. *'Super resistenza': America si è dimostrata resistente a proiettili, fuoco e ha una stamina notevole *'Volo': è in grado di volare autonomamente e a grande velocità. *'Spostamento interdimensionale': America, in virtù del fatto che è "saltata" da Utopian Parallel nel Multiverso, ha acquisito dal Demiurgo il potere di potersi spostare attraverso tutti i mondi del Multiverso, e in tutte le dimensioni, ad eccezione del suo mondo natale. Lo spostamento in sé si manifesta con la creazione di un portale a forma di stella, che America di solito apre a calci. Il passaggio si richiude dietro di lei dopo che è passata. Abilità *The law of physics can kick my ass: in quanto utopiana di alto rango (quindi più vicina al Demiurgo) è in grado di manifestare la propria volontà in atti che possono sembrare come impossibili, anche dal punto di vista delle leggi fisiche. **'Volontà indomabile': è molto, molto, molto difficile scoraggiarla. **'Self-esteem': finché crede in se stessa, è in grado di realizzare anche le volontà più improbabili *'Eroe': crede fermamente che essere un Eroe sia il compito nella vita, per essere degna delle sue madri. *'Bitch-face': non si impressiona, e te lo fa sapere con un sopracciglio sollevato *'Loki-sitter': è in grado di babysitterare Loki, in versione Kiddo e in versione Teeno. america-law.png america-loki.gif Debolezze *'Ritorno': l'atto di volontà che le ha fatto oltrepassare il confinamento di Utopian Parallel le ha conferito il potere di spostarsi in qualunque dimensione, ad eccezione di quella natia. Non sarà mai in grado di farvi ritorno da sola. *'Sicurezza': se dovesse perdere confidenza il sé stessa non sarebbe in grado di far avverare gli atti di volontà più difficili. Se è messa proprio male, ne verrebbero influenzate anche le capacità fisiche come il volo. Questo la rende particolarmente sensibile agli attacchi psichici. *'Unicum universale': esiste un'unica America Chavez in tutto il Multiverso. Se per caso un reality warper dovesse intaccarla troppo, non esisterebbe un'altra matrice da cui attingere per rigenerarla. *'Fangirl': da bambina letteralmente venerava il Demiurgo, e anche da adulta ha un debole esistenziale per Billy Kaplan. Anche se non lo darà mai a vedere. Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento *'Pugno''' *'Pugnopiùgrosso' *'Anfibi' per tirare calcio e calcio più forte *'Loki', ogni tanto, portato in giro per le orecchie. Altro Altri Universi America è un unicum universale. Prestafaccia Mabel Pantaleon america-mabel pantaleon.jpg america-giaguaro-nero.jpg Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 4'''. *Team '''Botte. *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Cotoletta. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è una Imbecille. *Nel calendario utopiano, è nata sotto il segno del Nono Dottore. *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe una Grifondoro. *A Westeros sarebbe una Baratheon. *In Avatar sarebbe una Earthbender. *Il suo animale totemico è il giaguaro nero. *Non indossa mai il reggiseno: non le serve, sta tutto su da solo senza problemi. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 4 Velocità 4 Resistenza 5 Proiez. energ. 3 Abilità combatt. 4 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:10812 Personaggi Categoria:Young Avengers